


Praise The Victor

by Messi10_Neymar11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Could be interpreted as friendship, Cutesy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messi10_Neymar11/pseuds/Messi10_Neymar11
Summary: High on a victory with a successful season, the Real Madrid Players decide to rile up Lionel Messi after he accidentally walks into their room after the Ballon d'Or ceremony.Cristiano Ronaldo doesn't like that.





	Praise The Victor

  


With a tired sigh, Leo put the key into the lock, turning it and opening the door as he took of his tailcoat off. He was happy- even if Cristiano had won. He wasn't completely content with himself, but he knew the Portuguese deserved it more this season. No matter how much it pinched at him. He would do better next season- that was for sure.

 

He was too beat after to even go and have a little fun with his teammates afterwards, deciding to rest more instead before his flight.

 

He was expecting an empty room where he could just take his shoes and clothes off and jump into bed, but was surprised to see a lot of Madrid players laughing and messing around as they celebrated.

 

Instantly, heads turned to him as he entered the room.

 

"Well," Sergio smirks. "Look who came to visit." 

 

Leo blinks. "I- Sorry. Maybe they made a mistake at the receptionist." He mutters awkwardly, turning to sleep in Ney and Rafa's room instead but Sergio shot up, closing the door loudly before he could exit. Leo froze. "Stay." He whispers in his ear teasingly and Leo can smell the alcohol on him. He feels incredibly uncomfortable.

 

"I should really get going-" he tries to reach for the door handle but Sergio grabs his arm, draggging him towards the living room as the tailcoat was dropped from his hands, falling onto the floor with a soft thump.

 

Leo stumbled when Sergio pushed him onto the couch, landing slightly in Raphael's lap. The Frenchman was smirking as Leo flushed. "Sorry." He pulls back, but Gareth is next to him on the other side, running a hand through his hair roughly.

 

Leo pulls away from him.

 

"Stop it you guys." Marcelo snaps.

 

"We're just having a little fun, that's all." Pepe says with feign innocence in his tone as he tugs Leo up to his feet by his bow tie. 

 

"Let him be." James mutters, giving them a disapproving look.

 

"So Messi. You came to celebrate with us?" Sergio continues, running a hand down his back. Leo arches away from him. "No." He says emotionlessly. "Please excuse me- I must get going."

 

He pulls out of Pepe's grip, reaching down to grab his coat. It's then that he felt a hard slap meet his bottom. He jumps up, turning around to a smirking Sergio with shock in his expression. "Did you just-"

 

"I always wondered what it would be like to smack Lionel Messi's ass. It always looks so full in those trashy Barcelona shorts you wear." Leo flushes with anger.

 

"You're drunk as fuck. I'm leaving." He forgets his coat, marching towards the door with a purpose but Sergio grabs him again, slamming him into the wall. Sergio holds his wrists above his head with one hand, the other on his waist as he pushes his knee in between Leo's legs. He runs a nose up his neck while Leo squirms to get away. "Sergio." James moves to stop him but Pepe holds the Colombian back. "It's just a little fun." 

 

"And what," a cold voice with a cool threat evident speaks up from down the hallway. "The hell are you doing?" Sergio pulls back and they both look over to see Cristiano glaring at him.

 

"Messi came by to congratulate us! Isn't that wonderful?" Sergio continues to mock the Argentine. "I did not!" Leo snaps, pushing Sergio away as he tried to leave. "Let me go!"

 

"Get off him, Ramos." Cris says calmly but threateningly.

 

"Calm down Cris." Pepe also steps forward, grabbing one of Leo's wrists. Leo yanked back roughly, the force of it causing him to stumble. He fell unceremoniously onto his knees in front of his rival with a whimper.

 

"How pathetic." Sergio's voice laughs coldly. "That's exactly where you belong Pulga. On the bottom."

 

Cris stares down at Leo who refuses to meet his gaze in embarrassment, making no move to stand up from the floor.

 

"I always heard the rumours of you and the other Barça putas. You probably get on your knees for all of them, don't you? Pique and Neymar definitely." Pepe continues, and Cris has enough.

 

"Shut your fucking mouth."

 

"Why are you extra bitchy today?" Sergio rolls his eyes as he grabs Leo's arm, hulling him up and holding him against him with his back against his front tightly. Leo squeezes his eyes shut as Pepe runs his fingers through his hair. 

 

"Sergio would you stop touching him like that!" Cris growls. 

 

"Why?" Sergio snorts, hand running up Leo's stomach to feel the tightened abs. "Isn't this what you want? Let's get a little something out of it. You do it all the time. You hate Barcelona! You hate _him_."

 

"I'm fine with making fun of him. I'm fine with calling him names. I'm fine with beating him in everything. I'm fine with embarrassing him on the pitch." Cris steps forward threateningly.

 

"But I am _not_ fine with you degrading him like this."

 

Sergio scoffs. "Then take him." He shoves Leo away from him roughly, and the pale little Argentine stumbles into Cris's chest softly, relaxing with a shaky sigh of relief that he was away from the two defenders. Cris wraps his arms around Leo protectively. 

 

Leo can still hear and feel his heart pounding relentlessly in his chest and ears as Cris pulls him towards a different door. "What the hell are you doing here!?" He snaps at Leo as soon as the door is closed. Leo ignores him, stumbling towards the window to get some fresh air. He presses his forehead against the banister, eyes shut as he felt the cool air run through his messy locks.

 

"Messi! I'm talking to you." Cris glared. He hated being ignored more than anything.

 

"What!?" Leo feels like he's going to explode, his head aching.

 

"Why did you come here!? Did Pique ever tell you about Sergio when he's fucking drunk!?" Cris walks towards him with a frown.

 

"It's not like I chose to!" He snaps back. "Our rooms got mixed up."

 

"If I wasn't here-" Cris continued with anger. "James tried to stop them." Leo mutters.

 

"James is too clueless to know what to do!" 

 

Leo didn't answer. They stood in silence for a moment.

 

"Why'd you stop them?"

 

Cris freezes. "What?"

 

"Why'd you stop them? Why didn't you let them do what they wanted?"

 

"Because what they were doing was wrong." Cris looks away, fiddling with his fingers.

 

"You're lying. You rub your knuckles when you lie." Leo informs him. Cris flushes. "How do you know that?"

 

"I've had many years to observe you." Leo shrugs. "I've picked up a lot about you. Now what's the real reason?"

 

Cris hesitates. "I-I didn't like what they were doing to you."

 

Leo presses on curiously. "Why? Since when did you care about me?"

 

"I've always cared about you!" Cris snaps, cheeks flushing red as he glared at Leo.

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't owe you an explanation." Cris averts his gaze.

 

"Sorry. It's just that I find it hard to believe that people actually still care about me anymore." Leo mumbles mostly to himself.

 

"You're Lionel Messi, the second greatest footballer in the world. Of course people care about you."

 

"Second?" Leo grins. Cris smirks. "I have a trophy to prove who's number one if you want to see it."

 

"Fuck you." Leo chuckles. Cris then looks serious. "Honestly- people care about you Leo. You're just too oblivious to notice the one's who do."

 

"And you're one of them?"

 

Cris turns away.

 

Leo walks towards him, hesitating before wrapping his arms around Cris's waist tightly, nuzzling his head in his back softly while Cris flushed. 

 

"Thank you."

 

"Always." Cris's voice is shaky.

 

They stood there for a moment longer, in a calming silence. 

 

"I'll beat you next season, though." Leo mutters to him. Cris rolls his eyes.

 

 

Leo beats him the next year. And maybe Cris wasn't that mad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something a little cute with fluff. You can interpret it however you want. 
> 
> <3


End file.
